The NCMHD provided funds to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC), National Center for Chronic Disease Prevention and Health Promotion (NCCDPHP), to support the Racial and Ethnic Approaches to Community Health Across the U.S. (REACH U.S.) Program (program announcement DP07-707).